wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/I
Janowi Zachariasiewiczowiczowi w upominek przyjaźni i szacunku powieść tę poświęca AUTOR Największy człowiek naszego wieku utyskiwał w pewnych chwilach, że nie jest swym własnym wnukiem, nas, biednych powieściopisarzy, wcale przeciwne trapi zachcenie, my znowu nie możem się pocieszyć, że nie jesteśmy swymi własnymi dziadkami, że przynajmniej o jedno stulecie wcześniej nie przyszliśmy na świat. Za trudne jest dzisiaj nasze stanowisko, za ciężkie zadanie! — Powieść dzisiejsza - pisze jeden z nowoczesnych estetyków niemieckich - choćby prócz zabawy żadnych innych nie miała celów, musi opływać w wszelkie cudowne barwy i blaski fantazji, jak bajka z Tysiąc i jednej nocy, a tchnąć przy tym prawdą i naturalnością, jak sama najpowszechniejsza rzeczywistość; musi nam co chwila odsłaniać nowe, nie znane dotychczas strony duszy i serca ludzkiego i co chwila do nowych jakichś nieprzewidzianych prowadzić rezultatów; ale w tym wszystkim powinna opierać się na jak największej prostocie uczucia, na jak najogólniejszych prawdach psychologicznych, zrozumiałych dla każdego, a wolnych od wszelkich rysów wyjątkowych. W takim tylko razie zdoła mniej więcej odpowiedzieć swemu zadaniu. Ależ nie na tym jeszcze koniec trudności. Pół biedy, by jeszcze przewalczyć te i tym podobne wymagania, byle tylko przy dzisiejszym rozbujaniu powieści nie tak trudno przychodziło zachować od szwanku reputację własnej twórczości. Powieść nasza, acz tak ogromnie rozmogła się ostatnimi czasy, w tak ciasnych przecie tkwi jeszcze ramach, że biednemu powieściopisarzowi trudno krok zrobić, aby zaraz nos w nos nie zetknąć się z dziesięcią poprzednikami lub mimo chęci, wiedzy i woli nie potrącić łokciem któregoś z spółczesnych kolegów. I ani się nieraz spostrzeże, że układając i kombinując zupełnie nowe i oryginalne w własnym przekonaniu charaktery, rysy, sytuacje, kolizje i perypecje społeczeńskie, powtarza tylko za kimś innym jak za panią matką pacierz, czyli raczej, że tworząc najoryginalniej w własnym przeświadczeniu, odżywa tylko najniezręczniej w rzeczywistości. Ani wie też często, że zamiast nowe napisać dzieło, złożył tylko nowy obraz z starych kalejdoskopicznych fatałaszków, uklecił nową całość z dawnych, stokroć zużytych cząstek składowych, jak gdyby pomimowolnym obszernym komentarzem chciał dokumentnie stwierdzić słowa Goethego: Wer könnt was Kluges, wer was Dummes denken, Was nicht ein Andrer schon vor ihm gedacht? — Ależ do czegóż to wszystko mierzy? - zapytasz może, czytelniku. — Maż to być reklama dla własnej powieści czy pokorne przyznanie się do własnego braku oryginalności? O, bądź spokojnym, ani jedno, ani drugie! Jeśli już mamy mówić z sobą po otwartej szczerości, a raczej otwartości, to wierzaj mi, że do wszystkich tych stosownych czy niestosownych uwag i ekspektoracji naprowadził mię tylko zły humor, iż chcąc nie chcąc muszę niniejszą powieść moją zaczynać w karczmie, tym najpowszechniejszym miejscu powieściowych schadzek i wszelkich w ogóle spotkań umyślnych i przypadkowych. Lecz, niestety, Bóg świadkiem, że nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. A to przynajmniej zostaje mi pocieszenie, że karczma moja, jak pospolite miejsce zająć musi w powieści, tak wcale niepospolitą rolę odgrywała w rzeczywistości. Położona przy bitym gościńcu, o ćwierć mili za małą wioską Ryczychową, cała murowana i pobita gontem, jakby umyślnie dlatego tylko wysunęła się tuż na samo rozdroże, między obwód samborski i przemyski, aby zarówno po obudwu rozsławić się stronach. I w samej rzeczy, w całym Samborskiem i Przemyskiem niewiele szczególnych naliczyłbyś zakątków, gdzie by bogdaj z imienia nie znali ryczychowskiej karczmy, bogdaj ze słychu nie umieli coś powiedzieć o jej czcigodnym arendarzu. Karczma i arendarz tworzyli tu zresztą, jak nigdzie, jedną nierozdzielną całość, że niepodobna by sobie ani pomyśleć jedno bez drugiego: ktokolwiek zapamiętał karczmę, musiał zaraz przypomnieć sobie i garbatego Chaima, zwanego „Organistą”; bo nim jeszcze budynek stanął pod gontem, on już rozparł w nim swój szynkwas, roztasował swe garnce, flaszki, kwarty i kwatyrki i przechrzciwszy przyszłą siedzibę od siebie „Organiściną”, szynkował w niej po dzień dzisiejszy, a szynkował z bezprzykładnym w okolicy powodzeniem. Mogłeś przejeżdżać tamtędy we dnie czy w nocy, w powszednią czy świąteczną, jarmarczną czy odpustową dobę, zastałeś zawsze tłumno i pełno w sieniach i przed zajazdem, ludno i gwarno w szynkowni i w alkierzu. Garbaty Organista, jak Bóg wie skąd swój niewłaściwy wziął przydomek, tak Bóg wie jaką szczególną siłą tajemniczą umiał przywabiać sobie gości, jednać przyjaciół i łaskawców i osobliwszą na wszystkich wywierać ponętę. Żaden brykarz, solarz, maziarz, żaden w ogóle wóz z okolicy nie przejechał pewno popod okna ryczychowskiej karczmy, nie zatrzymawszy się bogdaj na chwilę u jej wrót, nie pomówiwszy bogdaj kilka słów z arendarzem. Garbaty Organista, wylany na wszystkich usługi, nigdy na godzinę nie opuścił domu, zawsze w każdej dobie i porze można było go zastać gotowym i ochoczym do rozmowy, a co główna, zawsze w najweselszym pod słońcem usposobieniu. A ktokolwiek w dłuższą zapuścił się z nim rozmowę, mógł domyśleć się po troszę, dlaczego ryczychowska karczma, nie mając ani miar lepszych, ani trunków tańszych i doskonalszych jak inne karczmy, tak rozgłośnej wzdłuż i wszerz używała reputacji i tak świetnym cieszyła się powodzeniem. Garbaty Organista obok wódki, piwa, miodu i dalszych tym podobnych artykułów handlował jeszcze innym, wyższego rzędu spirytusem, który mu podobno największe ze wszystkich przynosił zyski; posiadał żywy i bystry dowcip i co główna, umiał zawsze w jak najlepszy użyć go sposób. Należy to do najzwyklejszych nieszczęść wszystkich ludzi dowcipnych, że jak łatwo jednają sobie przyjaciół i wielbicieli, tak nierównie łatwiej jeszcze ściągają sobie na kark wrogów i przeciwników. Nasz Organista był najzupełniejszym z tej reguły wyjątkiem. Dowcip jego mnożył mu codziennie przyjaciół, a nigdzie i nigdy nie wzniecił nienawiści. Bo też nikt inny nie umiał zręczniej od niego zastosować się w jednym mgnieniu oka do natury i usposobienia tego, z kim mówił. Garbaty Organista był inaczej dowcipny z chłopem, inaczej z przechodzącym małomieszczaninem lub szlachcicem chodaczkowym, inaczej z prywatnymi oficjalistami, a spieszącymi na wesela i odpusty popadiankami. Wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna potrafił zabawić na umór, a choć z częsta gęsta i jakieś uszczypliwe wymknęło mu się słówko, to padało ono zawsze na karb kogoś nieobecnego. Przebiegły Żyd jak ognia unikał w oczy wszystkich uszczypliwości, a jakby instynktem odgadywał zawsze, co i kiedy należy pominąć. Kiedy, bywało, rozsiadł się między chłopami, prawił im cuda o tym sławnym z baśni gminnych Iwanie, co niewyczerpany w swej przebiegłości, tyle uciesznych psot napłatał Żydom, tak zręcznie zawsze wywinął się z kłopotu, a w zastawiane sobie sidła tak chytrze chwytał swych własnych prześladowców. Z spieszącym na termin sądowy szlachcicem chodaczkowym Organista z innej czerpał beczki. Przytaczał rozliczne ucieszne dykteryjki z ostatnich praktyk sejmikowych, opowiadał o niedawnych zawołanych w okolicy rębajłach i bibułach, a na zakończenie dodawał zawsze jakąś ciekawą anegdotkę prawniczą, jakiś zabawny fortel pieniacki. Kiedy śród drogi na któryś z sąsiednich jarmarków zagościli do „Organiściny” małomieszczanie z pobliskich miasteczek, Organista inny znowu tok nadawał gawędce. Przed staromiejskimi baraniarzami drwił z szewców staropolskich, przed radymieńskimi powroźnikami wyszydzał dowcipnie krukienickich kuśnierzy, przed drohobyckimi cebularzami opowiadał niestworzone rzeczy o komarzańskich sadownikach i tak na odwrót, zawsze jednak jedni i drudzy ubawili się jak najlepiej, a wracając nie pominęliby za nic w świecie „Organiściny”. Dla przejeżdżających oficjalistów prywatnych miał Organista zapas anegdotek o dziwactwach okolicznych panów, zaś panów rozśmieszał dowcipnymi kradzieżami i oszustwami oficjalistów, jednym słowem, wszystkich bawił wybornie, a wszystkich w inny sposób. Poznawszy z tej strony garbatego Organistę, łatwiej już domyślać się, czemu to karczma jego tak świetne zawdzięczała powodzenie. Ale czas by wreszcie zajrzeć do niej do środka. W izbie szynkownej panuje niesłychany hałas i wrzawa. Na popołudniową pogadankę świąteczną zeszła się cała gromada ryczychowska do „Organiściny” i zajęła od końca do końca główny stół, co od przytulonego pod drzwiami szynkwasu ciągnął się aż po przeciwległą ścianę. Na głównym miejscu oczywiście rozparł się wójt z należytą powagą, za nim rzędem podług wieku i mienia celniejsi zasiedli gospodarze. Garbaty Organista z zwichniętą na bakier jarmułką, z swym jednostajnym zawsze, na poły dobrodusznym, na poły szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach, snuje się z miejsca na miejsce i wnet temu, wnet owemu z sporej blaszanej przylewa manierki. Już to po swoim zwyczaju dla wszystkich jest niezmiernie uprzejmy, ale szczególniejszą jakąś cześć i uwagę poświęca człowiekowi, co tuż przy boku wójta siedzi za stołem, a właściwie zdaje się rej wodzić w zgromadzeniu. Wszyscy słuchają bacznie na jego słowa i jak się zdaje, raczą się jego traktamentem. Z tym wszystkim widać z jego stroju i powierzchowności, że nie należy wcale do gromady. Jest to niemłody już, silnej i krępej budowy człowiek, w czarnym okrągłym kapeluszu na głowie i krótkiej, szerokim rzemieniem przepasanej siermiędze zwyczajnego szarego koloru. Małe, czarne plamy mazi rozsiane hojnie po twarzy, rękach i całej odzieży każą się domniemywać w nim jednego z owych wiejskich przemysłowców, co jednokonnym wózkiem z niewielkim zapasem swego towaru przeciągają przez odleglejsze od miasteczek ulice. Rzeczywiście, „kum Dmytro”, tak go wszyscy nazywają, był przejeżdżającym maziarzem, ale bardzo dobrze znanym i nader często widywanym w tych stronach. Znać tu już po samej poufałości, z jaką niemal z wszystkimi bez wyjątku tyka sobie gospodarzami, że nie pierwszy raz ma zaszczyt raczyć swym kosztem ryczychowską gromadę. W tej chwili coś wielce ważnego prawi zgromadzonym gospodarzom, bo wszyscy tak pilnie i uważnie wlepili weń oczy, jak gdyby pragnęli pochwycić i zrozumieć każde słowo, zanim mu jeszcze z ust wypadnie. Kum Dmytro z jakimś osobliwym rozprawia ferworem i naciskiem: — Nic darmo nie ma na świecie! Bóg, coć przecie hojność najwyższa, nie przyrzekł nam darmo szczęścia ani za życia, ani po śmierci. Ziemia nie żywi nas darmo, wszystko musimy okupywać taniej lub drożej, łatwiej lub trudniej? Wy byście jednak wszystko chcieli darmo dorzucił po chwili i pięścią w stół uderzył, a potem z niechęcią kapelusz zrzucił z głowy. Teraz dopiero można lepiej przypatrzyć się jego twarzy, a twarz ta osobliwszy jakiś przedstawia wyraz. Dość raz na nią rzucić okiem, a nie tak łatwo wypadnie z pamięci. Gęsty, krótko ostrzyżony, czarnymi plamami mazi okryty zarost brody pozostawia tylko małą wolną przestrzeń około nosa i oczu, które pod niskim, wypukłym czołem biegają, ruchliwe i niespokojne, że niepodobna żadną miarą odgadnąć ich barwy. Nos zadarty w górę z szeroko rozwartymi nozdrzami nadaje całej fizjonomii pewien wyraz dzikiej namiętności, podczas kiedy szczególnie uformowana czaszka i silnie zaciśnięte usta zdają się świadczyć o niepospolitej energii i sile ducha. Ostatnie słowa jego sprawiły wielkie wrażenie na całym zgromadzeniu. Sam wójt, Iwan Chudoba, posunął zamaszystą czapkę baranią z lewego ucha na prawe i odezwał się z niejakim wahaniem: — Tać nie ma co mówić, kumie Dmytrze, macie słuszność. Ale my nie chcemy bynajmniej darmo, nie wiemy tylko, co robić. — Kto nie wie, powinien się dowiedzieć — odparł maziarz krótko. — A u kogo? - zapytał wójt dalej. Maziarz potarł ręką po czole. — U kogo? - powtórzył po chwili. — U siebie samego, u własnego sumienia i rozumu. — Hm — wycedził wójt, nie ze wszystkim zadowolony. — Mówicie, kumie, jakbyście zadawali zagadki — ozwał się z boku dziesiętnik, Mykita Tandara, najpierwszy mudrahel w gromadzie. Maziarz zamyślił się czegoś. — Nie czas jeszcze — szepnął po chwili jakby sam do siebie. — Jak to nie czas jeszcze? - zapytał wójt. — Nie czas jeszcze, abym ja wam rozwiązywał zagadki, kiedy sami nie umiecie. — Hm — wybąknął wójt na nowo. Maziarz spojrzał nagle do okna, jakby kogoś niecierpliwie wyglądając, potem pochylił głowę na piersi i bębniąc palcami po stole, odezwał się po krótkim namyśle jakby od niechcenia: — Domagacie się wielkiej ulgi, wielkiej łaski, wielkiego podarunku od ludzi, których nienawidzicie,którym złorzeczycie. — Ba, alboż możemy inaczej? — poderwał od szarego końca dawny polowy dworski, Hryć Wenczur. Maziarz niecierpliwie zabębnił po stole. — Ot, ciemno wam w głowie i kwita. Nie sądzicie nic z rozumu, na wszystko patrzycie według pozoru. Pokrzywdzi was łotr mandatariusz, dziedzic winien, uciśnie niecnota ekonom, dziedzic winien. — Ho, ho! — przerwał jakiś ponurego oblicza, niemłody już chłop, od szarego końca. — Musicie niemało za maź targować od panów, kiedy tak zawsze stajecie po ich stronie. Maziarz zmarszczył czoło, chciał coś prędko odpowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się nagle. Machnął tylko ręką i obracając się ku szynkwasowi zawołał żywo i wesoło: — Jeszcze garniec wódki, panie Organisto! — Ho, ho, co robicie, kumie Dmytrze - upominał ten i ów u stołu, lubo wszyscy z zadowoleniem poruszyli się na swych ławach. — At, żeby nie znać licha! Jeszcze po kieliszeczku, panowie gromada! — Ta! - przyzwalał wójt z poważnym uśmiechem za siebie i całą gromadę. Nowy kielich szybko wokoło stołu obiegł kolej. — Wasze zdrowie, kumie Dmytrze — powtarzał jeden gospodarz po drugim, wychylając duszkiem blaszaną miarkę. Kum Dmytro znowu zamyślił się głęboko, a czasami ukradkiem wyzierał przez okno. — Czy oczekujecie kogo, kumie? — zapytał Mykita Tandara. — Nie, patrzę tylko, czy wysoko słońce na niebie, dziś jeszcze muszę jechać dalej - odparł obojętnie. — Jedziecie i nic nam już nie powiecie? — ozwał się wójt z niejakim ubolewaniem. — A cóż wam mam mówić, kiedy mi wierzyć nie chcecie? — Ach! — tłumaczył się urzędnik gromadzki, jakby na pół obrażony tym wyrzutem. Maziarz potarł ręką po czole, a oko dziwnym jakimś zalśniło mu blaskiem. — Cóż chcecie? — rzekł po chwili z przekonywającym naciskiem - wierzcie albo nie wierzcie, ale powiadam wam na sumienie, że od was tylko zależy, aby od dziś za rok nikt w całym kraju nie znał pańszczyzny. Cała gromada wydała jeden tylko wykrzyk radosnego zdziwienia, pomieszanego z pewnym niedowierzaniem. — Ba, ba! — zawołał wójt i w znak radości czapkę zasunął na sam tył wygolonej głowy. — Pan Bóg by z was mówił — ozwał się liczny chór. Maziarz, jakby się nagle czegoś zawahał, sparł głowę na ramieniu, przymrużył na pół oczy i zakołysał się cały, jakby go trunek rozbierał. — Ale — poderwał nagle cokolwiek zmienionym głosem - pieczone gołąbki nie lecą same do gąbki! Jak się i wy do tego z swej własnej nie przyłożycie strony, to furda z wszystkiego! — A jakże to rozumiecie, kumie? — zapytał wójt wracając do dawnej urzędowej powagi, od której nigdy nie lubił odstępować. Kum Dmytro zakołysał się znowu. — Kiedy mi się jakoś w głowie kręci — zabełkotał naraz. — Tak prędko! — przejął z ubolewaniem przysiężny, Jan Makar, najsilniejsza głowa w gromadzie. — Poczekajcie! — zawołał — opowiem wam bajkę. Słuchajcie tylko dobrze. W tym momencie drzwi z łoskotem rozwarły się na ściężaj, a do izby szynkownej wszedł gość nowy. Maziarz utknął w mowie i uważnie wpatrywał się w nowo przybyłego. Za jego przykładem poszli i wszyscy inni i nagle cicho zrobiło się w szynkowni. Bo też nowo przybyły nie miał nic wspólnego z resztą obecnych gości, a miał na sobie strój, który w czasach pańszczyźnianych do pomimowolnego chłopa zmuszał szacunku. Był to wcale młody jeszcze mężczyzna, ubrany z waszecia, z grubą laską sękatą w ręku i niewielkim zawiniątkiem na plecach. Można by myśleć, że jakiś szukający służby ekonom lub leśniczy. Sam widok takiego człowieka napawał chłopa w owych czasach pewnym rodzajem nieufności i odrazy. Toteż wcale naturalna cisza nastała nagle w szynkowni i sam maziarz zamilkł śród mowy, zwłaszcza że tym razem tak fizjonomia, jak cała powierzchowność nowo przybyłego, niewielkim w ogóle mogła przejmować zaufaniem. Niezwyczajnie silnej i krępej budowy, nieznajomy miał na sobie strój bardzo lichy i wyszarzały, a każda osobna część ubrania wydawała się jakby zdarta z kogo innego. Zielona, wypłowiała, po szyję zapięta kurtka za krótko sięgała mu w rękawach, a za to znowu grube sukniane pantalony aż kilkoma naraz fałdami zwisły po niezgrabnych, rudawych butach, z których jeden zapiętkiem wybiegł na lewo, a drugi przyszwą daleko wychylił się na prawo. Czarna sukienna czapka z oddartym na pół daszkiem spadała mu aż gdzieś na kark i z natury zuchwałej już fizjonomii nadawała wyraz więcej jeszcze awanturniczy i wyzywający. Zdawało się, że nieznajomy każdym swoim spojrzeniem, każdym krokiem i ruchem szuka tylko kogoś, z kim by się dało wszcząć burdę i komu by potężnego guza można nabić przy lada okazji. Kiedy wszedł do szynkowni, powiódł dokoła wzgardliwym i uśmiechniętym wzrokiem, czapkę jeszcze zasunął w tył i przystępując z wolna do szynkwasu zrobił zrozumiały znak Żydowi. Organista skinął głową z uśmiechem i tuż zaraz pełny kieliszek wysunął zza kratek. Nieznajomy sięgnął ręką niedbale, wypróżnił do dna sporą miarkę i krząknął z taką siłą, że aż kieliszki zadrżały na szynkwasie. — Repetatur? — zapytał Organista, który czasem lubił także popisywać się łaciną. Nieznajomy skinął głową na znak przyzwolenia, a po drugim kieliszku jeszcze silniej krząknął niż po pierwszym. — Jakoś to mówią omne trinum perfectum — zagadnął znowu Organista. — Pal cię diabli, dawaj! — odparł nieznajomy silnym, basowym głosem i znowu duszkiem trzecią wychylił miarkę. Ale Organista nie tak prędko zwykł przerywać toku swoich przypowieści. — No, a teraz — ozwał się znowu z figlarnym uśmiechem — po moich własnych wirszów: Wypije czwarty — kto nieuparty. Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się od niechcenia. — Cóż to! Ty i wiersze robisz? — zapytał. — O tak, panie, dla lepszego szachrajstwo! Ale jegomość musi być z daleka, kiedy o tym nie wie! - podchwycił Żyd z swym niezmiennym nigdy uśmiechem. — I diablo z daleka, mój bratku! Aż z Siedmiogrodu! — Owa! fiu, fiu! — wybąknął Organista pokiwując głową. — Ależ nareszcie stanąłem już na miejscu! — wysapał z pełnej piersi nieznajomy, mówiąc więcej do siebie. — Jak to, tutaj? — zapytał Organista i mimowolnie cofnął się krok w tył. — Tutaj, w tych stronach — odparł i nagle obracając się ku stołu, gdzie siedział maziarz na czele ryczychowskiej gromady, zawołał głośno, jakby chciał przestraszyć wszystkich: — Hej, daleko jeszcze do Żwirowa? — Do Żwirowa? — zawołał maziarz, na którym zapytanie to jakieś szczególniejsze wywarło wrażenie, bo aż porwał się z miejsca i z dziwną uwagą wpatrywał się w nieznajomego. — Ile mil jeszcze? — pytał podróżny rozkazująco dalej. — Jak dla jegomości, to tylko trzy, ale dla kogo innego, to dobre cztery — wtrącił Organista wyręczając zapytanych. Nieznajomy spojrzał na Żyda surowym wzrokiem, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć, że nie od lada kogo przyjmuje żarty. Ale przebiegły Organista nie tak łatwo dał się zbić z toru. — Bez żartów, proszę jegomości - ciągnął dalej nie zmieszany - dla kogo innego, co to na przykład jeździ wozem, to gościńcem będzie dobre cztery mile, ale jegomość piechotą może jedną milę zostawić na boku. — Aha, jest zapewne jakaś krótsza droga. — Buczalski wygon! — tłumaczył na rozum wójt ryczychowski. Organista bił się widocznie z jakąś ukrytą myślą, którą wahał się na razie wyjawić. Nagle poprawił zakręcone pejsy, ukłonił się nisko berłydkiem i zapytał nieśmiało, bo po prawdzie niepospolicie mu imponowała zuchwała postawa i zawadiacka mina nieznajomego: — Bez urazy jegomości, jeśli wolno zapytać, z przeproszeniem, do kogo jegomość do Żwirowa? — Do kogo? Do dworu — odparł nieznajomy niedbale, wyciągając się wygodnie na najbliższej ławie. Organista odskoczył w tył jak oparzony, a pomiędzy ryczychowską gromadą jakiś nagły, szczególniejszy powstał szelest. — Do dworu? — zapytał Żyd, jakby nie dosłyszał dobrze. — Albo cóż? — wybąknął podróżny, zdziwiony niespodziewanym wrażeniem słów swoich. — Et, jegomość sobie żartuje — przemówił z nowym ukłonem Organista — do kogóż by jegomość szedł do dworu? — Jak to, do kogo, do dziedzica, błaźnie! — zawołał nieznajomy z dumą, zniecierpliwiony cokolwiek tymi zapytaniami. — Do nieboszczyka? — wybąknął Organista, jakby sam nie wiedział, co mówi. Nieznajomy jak opętany porwał się z ławy i jednym susem przyskoczył do Żyda. — Jak to? Co mówisz, nowy dziedzic żwirowski nie żyje? — zawołał gromowym głosem. Biedny Organista aż przykucnął z przestrachu, tak groźnym wydał mu się w jednej chwili nieznajomy. — Uchowaj Boże — zawołał skwapliwie — po co by miał nie żyć! Żyje, ale mieszka o milę za Żwirowem, aż w Oparkach, proszę jegomości, bo dwór żwirowski zaklęty. — Jaki? Zaklęty?! — wykrzyknął podróżny, rubasznym wybuchając śmiechem. Garbaty Organista skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Mimo całego swego dowcipu ulegał powszechnej wadzie swego pokolenia, był zabobonnym, jak wszystka nasza wiejska dziatwa Izraela. — No, nie ma się tu wcale z czego śmiać — przedkładał z niezwyczajną u siebie powagą. — Widzi jegomość, ludzie gadają, że nieboszczyk pan starościc chodzi po śmierci. — Chodzi — powtórzył nieznajomy i nowym parsknął śmiechem. — No, może sobie i biega, albo ja wiem — wycedził Żyd widocznie niekontent z niedowiarstwa swego gościa. — Ale ja powiadam panu, że tak ludzie utrzymują, a stary dwór żwirowski nazywa się w całej okolicy, na dwadzieścia mil wzdłuż i wszerz, Zaklętym Dworem, bo nieboszczyk starościc w nim się najczęściej pokazuje. — Komu? — zapytał podróżny drwiąco. — Ho! ho! czy jeden go już widział? — upewniał Żyd stanowczo. — No, już to wybaczcie, panie arendarzu — wtrącił się z powagą wójt ryczychowski — z bliska go podobno jeszcze nikt nie widział prócz starego klucznika, Kostia Bulija, który z nim jakieś nieczyste utrzymuje konszachty. Ale z daleka niejeden już spostrzegł światło w Zaklętym Dworze i przypatrzył się samemu nieboszczykowi, bądź jak z nahajką przechadza się po ganku, bądź jak na czarnym gdyby węgiel koniu ugania po dachu swego dworu. — I to wszystko można widzieć każdej nocy? — pytał podróżny nie wychodząc z tonu drwiącej wesołości. — Broń Boże — tłumaczył dalej wójt. — Nieboszczyk pokazuje się tylko w pewnych porach, w Dniach Zadusznych i kiedy nów na niebie. — I do tego czasu nikt mu jeszcze porządnie skóry nie wygarbował? — zapytał podróżny z nowym rubasznym wybuchem śmiechu. Wójt obrócił się z niechęcią i indygnacją. — Nie godzi się żartować w takich rzeczach — upomniał z powagą. Nieznajomy wzruszył ramionami. — Ha — szepnął półgłosem, jakby sam do siebie — Szekspir powiada, że są rzeczy na niebie i ziemi, o których się ani śniło filozofom. A potem, obracając się do zgorszonego cokolwiek wójta, zapytał dalej mniej już drwiącym tonem: - A jakże, w samym dworze nikt nie mieszka? — Nie ma żywej duszy ani w dworze, ani w oficynach. Od śmierci starościca niczyja jeszcze noga nie przestąpiła progów Zaklętego Dworu, bo nieboszczyk zabronił tego wyraźnie w swym testamencie. Nowy dziedzic mieszka w Oparkach i nigdy ani się pokaże do Żwirowa. — A któż u licha gospodaruje w samym Żwirowie? — Folwark leży o ćwierć mili na Buczałach, a tam mieszka i sędzia żwirowski. — A stary, pusty dwór stoi tak na opatrzność boską, bez wszelkiej straży? — Ta mógłby się wprawdzie obejść bez straży, bo każden omija go na ćwierć mili; przy tym wszystkim pilnuje go jednak Kost' Bulij, dawny kozak nieboszczyka, przezwany dziś klucznikiem Zaklętego Dworu. — A ten nie boi się upiora? — On! — zawołał wójt i wieloznacznie pokiwał głową. — Powiadają ludzie — dodał po chwili, zniżając głos uroczyście, ale w tym momencie drgnął na całym ciele i co żywo zrobił krzyż w powietrzu. Jednocześnie jakiś osobliwszy szmer obiegł wszystkich obecnych. Nieznajomy obejrzał się zdziwiony ku drzwiom i sam o krok w tył cofnął się z przestrachu. W rozwartych na ścieżaj drzwiach okazała się jakaś olbrzymiego wzrostu postać męska, której nagłe pojawienie się najśmielszy nawet umysł pomimowolną mogłoby przejąć grozą. Garbaty Organista umknął co żywo za kratki szynkwasu, a w przechodzie mógł tylko na ucho szepnąć nieznajomemu: — To on! Klucznik Zaklętego Dworu! Zaklęty dwór 01 01